


Sk8ter and Prez

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skater girl Piper asks Class President Annabeth out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk8ter and Prez

"So what do you say? You want to go to a movie with me?" Piper asked.

"You know if this is some kind of sick joke, you should just walk away. Playing with a girl's feelings is fucked up." Annabeth frowned at the skater chick.

"No it's not. Listen, dude, I mean Annabeth, I've had a crush on you for five years and yeah." Piper blushed.

"I..um. Yes I will go to a movie with you. But if this is a joke, I will gut you." Annabeth glared at Piper Piper.

"Sure thing, Ms. Class Prez." Piper smiled and gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek.

*******

That weekend she finds herself cuddled up with Piper while watching a horror movie.

She oddly enjoyed being with the skater.

******

Two weeks later Annabeth opens the door of her house on prom night.

What she sees stunned her.

Piper was wearing a dark red suit and her extremely long hair was in two French braids. And she had a lily.

"Wow...you look really really good." Annabeth could feel her cheeks burning.

"Thanks. And just so you know, my dad is Tristan McLean so don't question the very nice limo." Piper smiled.

"I..wow, why don't you come in so my dad can get some pictures." Annabeth said.

"Sure thing, cutie pie." Piper winked at her.

*****

After graduation Annabeth meet up with Piper for dinner.

"So you're gonna to Yale and leaving me by my loathsome." Piper said.

"Piper, you have an agent working to get you step up with some recording studios so hush it. And soon you'll have a great architect girlfriend." Annabeth smiled.

"Okay but we Skype when ever possible got it?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I love you." 

"I love you too, nerd."


End file.
